


Rendezvous

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Nipple Play, Technically Dub-Con, author is very late on her prompts, because she doesn't know who he really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #16 (I'm doing my best, okay?)Prompt: Nipple PlayThey were probably supposed to be doing repairs of some sort.Repairs were very much not what Rose had in mind.





	Rendezvous

He didn’t know how he’d managed to end up in this situation. 

Well, technically he did know how: he’d donned his loathsome disguise and shown up for his—or, rather, Matt’s—shift, and Rose had promptly and without warning dragged him inside a disused elevator shaft, where a precarious-looking platform had been hung.

They were probably supposed to be doing repairs of some sort. 

Repairs were very much not what Rose had in mind. 

Anyway, none of these facts answered the question of how Kylo Ren, Jedi Killer, Master of the Knights of Ren found himself exchanging increasingly urgent, messy kisses with a low-ranking mechanic.

Seriously. How?

The kicker was, Rose didn’t even know his true identity (never mind his truer identity, a lonely boy named Ben whispered in the back of his mind and was immediately shut down).

She was willing—enthusiastic, even—to let a bespectacled, barely competent Radar Technician named Matt put his tongue in her mouth. It was a mystery even the Force could not solve. 

It was also a mystery that would have to be investigated some other time. For now, he found himself enthralled as Rose started undoing the bottom of her coveralls and oh Stars, she wasn’t wearing a breastband! His training had NOT prepared him for this.

“Go on,” she whispered breathlessly. He made a high pitched noise which he immediately regretted, but it must have been all right because she took his hands and put them on her bare breasts. He closed them on the soft mounds tentatively. His hands were so large, he noticed, he could almost cover them completely, and oh, oh, it was just so incredible…

She moaned appreciatively and he took it as his cue to start moving. Gently, very gently, he kneaded Rose’s chest, leaning in to place small kisses on her mouth from time to time. In their time working together he thought he had learned to read her, even when she didn’t talk, and now he paid extra attention to any little noise she made, any subtle movement. He even reached out with the Force, not peering into her mind—he somehow felt it was a space too sacred for him to enter—but to attune himself to any jolt of pleasure or pain coming from her, to be able to do what she liked. 

His careful exploration led him to zero in on her nipples, large and dark. She trembled when he delicately pressed his thumb and index finger around her left one, too slow to be a pinch but too hard to be a caress. She was biting her lips to keep from crying out, he knew, and it felt so good to cause her pleasure. It was indescribable. 

He worked his hands over both nipples in tandem and she swayed, shivering under his touch, little moans escaping her against her will. He rubbed her a little faster and she had to screw her eyes shut, riding a particularly intense wave of pleasure, and she looked so adorable he had to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

Her own hands had been pressed against his chest for balance, and he was so focused on her pleasure he didn’t realize at first that she was sliding her down to his waist, then below…

The squeeze she gave to his clothed groin was impossible to miss, however, and his own moan echoed off the wall. 

“Shh!” she shushed him weakly: she was out of breath, and her eyes shone with something foreign and alluring. 

Nobody had ever looked at him like this. He never wanted her to stop, either. 

He also didn’t want her to stop touching him, either. Her grip on his crotch was not particularly strong or skillful, distracted as she was by his attentions, but any friction was enough for him at this point, coupled with the feel of her under his hands, her heavy breathing and low moans, the feeling of sheer pleasure that radiated from her and sung to him through the Force. 

Almost drunk on it, overpowered by their intimacy, he bent low to take one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked, still stroking the other vigorously. 

What happened next was… indescribable. Inconceivable.

Magical.

He knew what an orgasm was, but to feel it on her, in her, to know he’d given it to her, was more than he could endure. She squeezed him reflexively, rather more forcefully than she had been, and he lost it too. 

He came inside his baggy, hideous coveralls. 

Afterward, he rested his forehead against hers, glasses askew. The sound of their heavy breaths filled the small space, and he became gradually aware once more of the world outside, the base bustling with activity they had to return to. He disentangled himself from her embrace, with some difficulty. She was smiling up at him and blushed a little. 

“Good?” She asked softly. 

He didn’t have the words to answer. 

If he did, he might have told her that it had been the best (well, only) sexual experience of his life, even though she had only partially exposed her chest and had only touched him clumsily through the heavy cloth of his uniform. He might have told her that she was incredible and unique and that he’d give her all the stars in the Galaxy just because he could. 

He might have told her that he loved her.

Instead, he only kissed her lightly on the lips. Internally, he swore that there would be a next time, in more advantageous circumstances. 

Perhaps they would even be able to take off some more clothes.


End file.
